Meeting grant support is requested for a scientific workshop entitled, "Translational Research in Cancer Prevention." This workshop will be held at the Dan Carmel Hotel in Haifa, Israel, on October 14-16, 2007. The organizing committee for this workshop consists of Drs. Dean Brenner (USA) and Gad Rennert (Israel). The objectives of this conference are: [unreadable] 1: To apply new data on carcinogenesis mechanisms in translational cancer prevention through: [unreadable] a. Identifying new interventional targets; b. Developing biomarkers for efficacy monitoring of cancer preventive interventions; c. Developing and validating biomarkers for early detection of cancer. [unreadable] 2: To review the state of art in understanding gene-environment interactions in order to: [unreadable] a. Develop new paradigms of define cancer risk in populations and in individuals; b. Link cancer risk to cancer preventive interventional strategies; 3. To promote collaborations among scientists from the United States, the Middle East and Europe to develop novel approaches to intervene in subjects at high risk for the development of breast and colorectal cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] Conferees are invited based upon their diversity in scientific discipline, interactive and collaborative experience and track-record, and perceived willingness to alter preconceptions in order to accommodate new information and reformulate future research plans. The Conference is intense and modeled after the Gordon Conferences. It requires conferees to remain segregated as a group for three days, working closely together. Meals and free time are structured to enhance the opportunities of conferees to interact informally. The Conference features a 30 minute lectures, frequent discussion periods, multiple 30 minute panel discussions, lunch and dinner periods with focused group meetings, and an end of conference "White Paper" to create the need for closure and focus. The White Papers and speaker papers will be submitted for publication in the European Journal of Prevention and Cancer Biomarkers after appropriate peer review. By intensively interacting, conferees will become familiar with each other, will understand the strengths and weaknesses of the diverse disciplines represented at the meeting, and will recognize and establish cross disciplinary interactions to create necessary scientific critical masses to advance the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]